Moon's Silver Dust
by Ayam692001
Summary: William comes home late from work only to face what now is a routine. WARNING: violence.


**Title:** Moon's Silver Dust

**Author's note:** For my sister, Sofiaaf (.net/u/1579993/). Fic challenge request (her words were Obsessive Love)

**Pair:** The Undertaker x William

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji and it's characters don't belong to me, no money was made out of this piece of FANfiction.

**Summary: **William come home late from work only to face whatnow is routine. WARNING: violence.

Moon's Silver Dust

The dark sky weigted on his shoulders. The black haired man was fully aware of the late hour and that pained him. The day had been one of the worst of the week as it was entirely dedicated to desk work. Not one single soul to collect... days like those made his head ache terribly. Which was the reason for him accepting a cigarette from Ronald. The boy had been extremely courteous when, seeing Will hidden, seating in a corner of the bathroom, catching his breath, gently offered him one. William did try to quit those cursed little fellows but in a work such as his it seamed more and more impossible. Now he was regretting it deeply. Even it having been hours ago the smell was still there and by now it was almost certain it wouldn't drop until he arrived home. He sighed heavily, ultimately he'd only have to explain what happened and everything would be fine.

As he approached the menacing door he found himself frozen, his feet glued to the floor-matt. His heart raced in a pace much faster and erratic than the one associated to passion... he was scared.

'Now, how silly...' He pushed the glasses closer to his eyes. 'It has been a long day, you need to rest... so get in, have a drink and go to sleep...'' And still his pupils trembled ever so slightly.

Taking a deep breath he turned the knob around and pushed the door softly, trying not to make too much noise as it was inelegant... or so he wanted to believe.

"Late are we not?" A soft chuckle echoed in the moon lighted hall, making his head twist dangerously. "You know how I don't like you to arrive this late... it's not safe out there at night." The voice sounded like blood-wet velvet... not a good sign.

As soundless as he'd opened it, William closed the door, keeping his back turned against the older man, head bowed down, one hand on the golden knob and the other about eight inches above his head, resting on the door.

"Desk work day... highly stressful... You're home early today though, are you not... Undertaker-san?" All the while he did not turn around and his voice sounded so tired one would expect him to drop dead on the spot.

The taller man walked to him, slowly, taking his time... he knew the other wasn't going anywhere... not anymore.

"I see... understandable then. My poor beloved." As the Undertaker closed the space between their bodies he kept talking as matter of factly as _humanly_ possible. "William... you look exhausted..." He placed one foot on each side on Will's and one hand on the top of each one of his. Making a question of squeezing them almost painfully. "Your hands are cold dear..." He leaned against the other's body "Your clothes too... oh my, your cold all over." The hand which held it's correspondent on the knob let go of it placed itself on William's waist, crawling it's way down, painfully slowly, undoing the button of his trousers and sliding further down, until it reached the limp organ between his legs. Not caring to show mercy the Undertaker gripped it firmly, pulling it slightly up. To this William gave a half repressed moan. All the while the other's hand had already pinned his raised wrist to the hard wooden door. The white haired man's nose got closer to his face sniffing lightly. "You smell of tobacco sweetheart." A cold statement, betraying no emotion. "Old habits die hard... want me to get rid of the rest of the pack for you?" It was no suggestion as it bore a tone of demand.

"There shall be no need for it" Will's voice was trembling now. "I never got to actually buy them... Ronald was so kind as offering me one... ghnn..." The smaller man's words were cut of sharp as he felt the Undertaker's nails dug through the fabric of his pants to pierce the root of his testicles.

"How so?" Still cold... menacingly so.

"It seems that I looked rather down... so much to do in such little time... so he though I might have been needing it..." His body was now fully pressed against the wall and the pinching pain hitting his lower parts was almost just as suffocating.

"Did I not ask you to refrain from accepting other's gifts?" He tightened the lower grip violently and William shouted in pain, throwing his head back to rest it against the other's body. "I am not liking your behavior boy." Seeing an exposed, white neck in front of him the scared man took his chance and bit down hard enough to leave a salient dark pink mark. He pulled back and let go of the youth altogether. The younger shinigami fell heavily on his knees, shamelessly holding his lower parts with one hand and the left part of his neck with the other.

"It was no gift... just a nice touch..." His voice was still shaking and his body, just barely putting up with the tension, was slowly going lower and lower until his black hair touched the door as his head begged for support.

"Don't talk back boy!" The sound of rustling fabric filled the hall and the Undertaker's vests dropped to the floor, his rough naked beauty coated in the moon's silver dust almost shined against the darkness of the hall. He bowed his body and pulled the other's pants down, forced his body back and straightened his back almost immediately. With his boots still on he pressed one small square heel on William's head, smashing it against the cold floor. "Ass up!" When the younger didn't answer he slid the foot down to the neck and pressed harder. "Today, insolent child!" And the child did so. The other waited no longer and, keeping one foot on the floor and the other on the soft pale neck, penetrated the man in front of him hard and dry.

William's painfully strangled shout echoed through the house and most certainly all the way down the end of the street and his whole body tensed as the movements behind him got faster and sharper. Carelessly the Undertaker came inside his lover and pulled out, watching in delight as the blood and semen blended almost perfectly on the pale blue tiles. The raped boy could do little but sob helplessly as he crawled to hide in a corner.

"You made me do this William... you were warned... why do you keep doing this... You are mine!" He breathed heavily while picking up his clothes. "You were a bad boy... and bad boys must be punished... don't make me do this ever again." Not waiting for a reply he left to his bedroom, not minding to close any door on his way.


End file.
